


Calling on His Alpha

by Trinket



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hal Jordan, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clark Kent, Omegaverse, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Clark has gone into heat and makes a decision on telling his boyfriend Hal that he isn't casteless. Clark never knew just how considerate an Alpha, the right Alpha, could be.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Clark Kent
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Calling on His Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebisexualbookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebisexualbookworm/gifts), [Leo_Our_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/gifts).



> I was reading in the DC ABO discord server what TheBisexualBookworm and Leo_Our_Q were discussing and it led to this. So I wrote this for them and now I'm posting it here.

Superman’s face flushed as he took off after stopping the spread of a fire in Metropolis. He couldn’t let the Alpha’s nearby the scene catch a whiff of his current uncontrollable hormones. If only the inhibitors worked on him like they did the  _ human _ omegas.

Once he was back in his apartment, sans suit and even his reporter attire he whimpered as he felt slick dribbling down his ass cheeks to his thighs. Felt his hole twitch and knew he couldn’t just ignore the problem.

There was someone he  _ could _ call. But he’d only been dating the other man for three months. Hal didn’t even know he was an omega, did he? Because so little was known about Kryptonians and Clark was decidedly not human. Hal probably thought there were no caste among his people and Hal had decided to date him anyway.

Clark  _ could _ ignore his heat. He’d just need to head to the Fortress of Solitude for three days, a week at most. But he didn’t  _ want _ to ignore it. And he and Hal had planned to take their relationship to the next level after all. The other hero had been so  _ patient _ with him.

With shaking fingers and a bead of sweat forming on his forehead he dialed Hal Jordan, currently second on his contact list after his Ma and Pa.

It was only three rings and Hal picked up.

“Hello, Clark, what’s up?” Hal asked.

His voice was just so good to hear and it nearly made him feel as if he were ice cream on a hot summer day, melting under the sun. And part of him was certainly starting to feel sticky enough.

“Hal, are… are you free right now?”

“Well, I’m not fighting off any enemies and just got done testing a new plane for  _ you know who.” _

He did know who, but that wasn’t important right now. “Then… do you think you could… come over to my place?”

Hal whistled. “I’d love to, Clark. It’s usually me asking, so, is something up?”

He knew he couldn’t see him over the phone, that Clark was flushed and his cock was hard and he was leaking slick. “I… I’m in heat, Hal and I  _ need _ you.” He gulped.

There was silence over the phone.

“What the fuck? Clark? You’re in heat!?”

“Omega’s existed on Krypton too, you know.”

“I did  _ not _ know.”

“D-does this change things… for you? For  _ us?” _ He bit his lower lip, his entire body trembling, but this time not because of his heat.

“What!? Fuck! No, Clark. I’m just shocked, but I love you big guy.”

“Y-you do?” He felt his eyes sting as tears threatened to fall.

“Yeah, man.”

“I-I love you too.”

“I’ll be over as soon as I can. Okay, big guy?”

“O-okay.”

When they hung up, Clark went to his fridge and opened the freezer to grab an ice pack. Shutting the door he placed his forehead against it.

How long was Hal going to take? If only he’d been more aware of what was about to happen he could have at least purchased a toy. All his other one’s he’d either thrown away or were at the Fortress of Solitude in that one room that could keep him in until his heat had come to an end.

He rubbed the cold pack over himself again and again. Clothes were something he couldn’t bear to put on. He wished he had something of Hal’s to scent and add to his nest in the corner of the room. Of course his big nest was back at the Fortress since it had so much more space. Hal could have gotten there, but Clark wasn’t about to put on any clothes and without clothes he wasn’t setting one foot outside his apartment.

An hour had passed and by the time he heard the buzzer for his door while he’d been desperately fingering himself. It just  _ wasn’t _ enough!

He got up and hurried to the door. He opened it without thinking.

Hal blinked and whistled. “Clark! Get inside before someone sees you.” The man stepped in, with a big box, and slammed the door shut with his boot. Then he placed the box down so he could turn around and slide the bolt lock home.

Clark stood there staring at him, blushing, nipples perked, cock hard and curved up a bit. His legs were wet with his slick.

Hal turned and smiled, “Hey there big guy, I brought some stuff over. Sorry, it took me longer than I thought.”

He watched him kneel on the floor and open the box.

Hal handed Clark two large body pillows after unfolding them. They were soft and Clark hugged them to his chest and rubbed his cheek against them. 

Next out of the box were two fluffy blankets that were softer than a kitten when being pet. Clark took the items over to the small nest in the corner and it made the area larger. He  _ purred. _ Or what sounded  _ like _ a purr.

Then there was a scent and the sound of a metal clanging.

“I also brought some food and drinks. I figured you’d need something for energy and to keep hydrated. It’s mostly water, but there’s some cold coca-cola.”

Clark moved over to Hal and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

Hal groaned, and buried his nose against Clark, inhaling his scent. “You smell so good Clark.”

He led Clark over to the nest with the food and guided Clark to sit down and sat beside him. With one hand he ran his fingers through Clark’s hair. Petting him. With the other he picked up pieces of fruit to offer to Clark.

Clark parted his lips and bit into the berry Hal offered. Followed by a very juicy peach that got Clark’s chin all wet and he licked off Hal’s fingers. Sucked on the tips.

Hal groaned. “Clark, Clark, if you don’t stop I won’t be able to hold back.”

“What if I don’t want you to hold back?” Clark tilted his head so that their gazes met.

Hal got up, brushed a kiss over Clark’s forehead, and disappeared into the bathroom. Moment’s later the other man returned, sans clothing, but holding a warm washcloth and a basin of warm water.

Clark’s pouted but sighed when he felt the warmth of the cloth against his skin and let Hal maneuver one limb after another as he wiped him up. Then when Hal brought the cloth between his ass cheeks, Clark blushed and moaned, “Hal.”

“I bet you feel better after that, Clark.”

He nodded. He did. No longer did he feel quite so sticky, but it didn’t stop his arousal and for his hole to twitch and more slick to dribble.

“What do you want Clark?”

“You, Hal. Please.” He reached his arms up and around Hal’s neck and pulled him down atop him and brought their mouths together.

Hal sighed into the kiss. Their tongues slowly twisted around the other man’s. 

Clark shivered as Hal peppered kisses over his brow, his cheeks, down his jaw line to his chin. Nuzzled along his neck and inhaled, scenting him in all the places his scent was strongest. Even where the scent of Clark was faintest.

“Hal,” he stroked his fingers over Hal’s shoulders and into his hair, then down his back. “You don’t have to be so  _ gentle _ . I won’t break.”

“Even the strongest man in the world deserves tenderness, big guy.”

Clark wrapped his legs around Hal’s waist. “Hal, save it for later, please. I just need you to fuck me with your cock.”

Hal blinked. “Oh, ho, does the big blue boy scout have a naughty side?”

“I, Clark J. Kent  _ do _ , so please, Hal,” he begged, eyes watering, a tear fell. He needed him so bad.

Hal’s eyes widened and then a slow soft smile appeared. “Okay, big guy,” he leaned down and kissed Clark again, long, passionate with their tongues licking into each other’s mouths.

Clark shivered as Hal’s nipples brushed against his own.

The omega gasped into Hal’s mouth as the Alpha lined his cock up to his hole.

Hal inched into him, he wasn’t too fast and hard, but neither was he too slow, otherwise Clark would have whined in complaint that he was teasing him too much.

“Clark, you feel so good, squeezing around me like you are.” He whispered against Clark’s ear before lightly biting into the lobe and then the upper shell of his ear.

His hands ran down Hal’s back. He cupped the Alpha’s ass cheeks to push him in deeper.

“Clark!” Hal growled out his name and nipped at his shoulder. Then he was holding Clark’s hips and thrusting into him.

Clark’s body arched, his pupils wide as his mouth parted. He moaned, again and again, filling the room with strange naughty sounds of pleasure as Hal’s cock thrust into him over and over.

Hal whispered against his ear.  _ “Fuck _ Clark. Such a good boy.  _ My omega _ .”

Clark shuddered at that. Hal spoke at the same time he was hitting Clark’s prostate in a rhythm that shook him and with each movement brought him closer to orgasm.

“You take it so good.”

Clark cried out as Hal sped up and managed to go  _ deeper _ . Inside Clark. And his knot hadn’t even come into play yet!

“Please, Hal! Please, Alpha!” He whimpered with need as his fingers dug into Hal’s back and shoulder.

Hal swore again. Against Clark’s ear. “You’re doing so  _ good.” _

Clark wasn’t sure he could last much longer. And knew in that moment that he wanted Hal to be the one to leave a mark on him. One that would last. But before he could say anything Hal sped up agian and shifted inside him.

He felt a ridge that brushed against a bundle of nerves that brought unimaginable pleasure. So quick, but he felt it and his body shuddered as he came. Shot a load onto Hal’s abdomen and his own as he cried out in pleasure, sobbing from it all.

Then he felt it. Hal’s knot. 

“Oh Rao. You’re getting bigger!”

Hal groaned and rocked into Clark.

Clark as he came squeezed down on Hal’s cock.

Hal’s own moan joined Clark’s in the echoes of the room as he came after. “Fuck, Clark. Such a good omega.”

Of course, Clark still felt Hal’s knot. It would be a time before they could part.

He nuzzled Hal’s neck and Hal turned his head to lightly kiss Clark.

Clark, face flushed, lowered his lashes. “Thank you, Hal.”

“No, thank  _ you, _ Clark. I just hoped this was as good for you as it was for me.”

“Y-yes.”

“And once we’ve both calmed down, I was wondering… if you’d consider bonding with me.”

Clark buried his face against Hal’s shoulder and took in his scent. “Yeah.”

Hal reached for something out of the corner and then brought a straw to Clark’s lips. “You should have a drink, big guy.”

Clark smiled at Hal and wrapped his lips around the straw. How lucky was he to have found such a caring and considerate Alpha?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I'd love to know what you thought ;;.


End file.
